Stella's Mistake
by TooMuchFangirlFeels
Summary: After her concert in Madison Square Garden she goes back to her dressing room. But what is waiting for her their... Completed
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Stella does something that changes her life. What is worse is her reaction. How will the band handle it? How will Ray handle it? What is it? Will Stella ever return?**

Chapter One: Stella's Mistake

Stella's POV

Oh My God! This did not just happen. No. I will not believe it. Can't move. Frozen. Stuck.

 _Yesterday After Madison Square Concert_

 _Charlie says, "Way to go Yamada!"_

 _"Me? I just started the band." I say, "It was really Olivia who made us better."_

 _Olivia asks, "Me?"_

 _Wen says, "Yeah! Without you we would be utterly lost."_

 _Olivia says, "No way. I was hesitant to even join. I am going back to the hotel room. Anybody joining me?"_

 _Wen, Mo, and Scott follow her. Charlie says, "I am going to look around New York. It's not like we're here every day."_

 _"Okay. I am going into the dressing room. See you later." I say._

 _I head to our dressing room and take a shower. I here the door close and stop the water. I wrap my towel around me and head to the main part of the dressing room._

 _A man in all black has a gun pointed to my head. He pushes the barrel to my forehead and says, "Lie down Stella Yamada." I stand still. He says, "Move or die Yamada!"_

Present Day

Let's just say I did what I said and it wasn't pretty. He took something very precious to me. I will never forgive myself. I shouldn't have left the door unlocked. Stupid me. I get up and I soak myself in a bubble bath. I have to get him off of me. The scent of him. Not him actually. He left. Probably after he was done using me.

When I am done I walk to our hotel room. I knock on the door and Olivia opens it. She says, "Stella! Where were you! We were missing you."

"Trust me. You don't want to know and I don't want to explain it." I say.

Olivia says, "Okay. We leave in a week. We have a meet-and-greet tomorrow, another concert Tuesday and Thursday, a Lemonade Mouth Meeting on Wednesday and we leave Friday. Plus interview scattered here and there. Oh and a Movie Premiere tonight for The Descendants."

"I just want to sleep off my night. I also need to think. Go ahead." I say.

Olivia says disappointed, "Okay. Go on there. I will text you at 1:00 so you can get ready for our interview on the Talk. We will be videotaping it so be ready."

I fall asleep fighting the nightmares.

Olivia: Hey Stella. We are going to be there in ten minutes. Get ready. We will be on the Talk soon. Wear your Question Authority Tee-Shirt and grab a Mel. We need to be Lemonade Mouth. Hope you feel better.?

Me: Okay. Tell the band to get ready and grab a Mel.?

Olivia: Will do.?

I get in my signature Question Authority Tee and black skinny jeans. I put on a little eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick. I start to curl my hair when the band walks in.

Mo says, "Whoa! Stella has a curling iron."

Scott asks, "Who are you and what have you done to our hardcore Stella Yamada."

"It's still me. I haven't changed." I say. Don't give me that look. What was I supposed to say. Oh. I was raped last night and that is why I am like this because I need a major reality check and I need to change my image just until I know if I'm pregnant or not.

What if I'm pregnant?

It was your first time Stella. Nothing happens on you first time.

What if? No. Stop thinking like that Stella. We will deal with this later. I just need to breath. And finish my hair.

I finish my hair and makeup and Olivia says, "Come on! They are recording us!"

I walk in and sit on the huge bed and look at the camera.

I hate interviews. So boring! I go to our tour bus and grab my guitar. I set up the camera and start singing She's So Gone. I finally get the lyrics

Insecure

In her skin

Like a puppet, a girl on a string

Broke away

Learned to fly

If you want her back, gotta let her shine

So, it looks like the joke's on you

'Cuz the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone

That's so over now

She's so gone

You won't find her around

You can look but you won't see

The girl I used to be

'Cuz she, she's so gone

Here I am

This is me

And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be

Are you shocked?

Are you mad?

That your missin' out on who I really am

Now it looks like the joke's on you

'Cuz the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone

That's so over now

She's so gone

You won't find her around

You can look but you won't see

The girl I used to be

'Cuz she, she's so gone

Away, like history,

She's so gone,

Baby this is me... Yeah...

She's so gone

That's so over now

She's so gone

You won't find her around

You can look but you won't see

The girl I used to be

'Cuz she, she's so gone

She's so gone

That's so over now

She's so gone

You won't find her around

You can look but you won't see

The girl I used to be

'Cuz she, she's so gone

She's so gone, she's so gone...

So gone, she's so gone... Gone, gone, gone.

I start getting messages from our group chat room.

Charlie: Hey. Where R U? You left right after the interview.

Scott: Stell. Are you still there?

Wen: Please come back.

Mo: Me and Olivia wanted to do your makeup for the premiere of The Descendants. ? ﾟﾒﾅ? ﾟﾑﾗ?

Olivia: You don't have to come if you don't want to. ?

Scott: Are you avoiding us?

Charlie: What's wrong?

Wen: Wanna trash a store?

Olivia: You are not going to trash a store!

Wen: Okay.

Charlie: Olivia has you wrapped around my fingertips.

Scott: Man. You're whipped.

Wen: Am not!

Scott and Charlie: Am Too!

Mo: I wonder where Stella is?

Olivia: Someone posted another video on OUR Vevo.

Me: That would be me.

Mo: Did anyone else notice she was holding back tears?

Olivia: Yeah.

Scott, Charlie, and Wen: She was?

Mo: Yeah. Look at her eyes.

Wen: Wow.

Olivia: Something is wrong.

Charlie: Why do you say that?

Olivia: Well. First of off she didn't go back to the hotel room last night, she changed her attitude, she put on makeup and curled her hair, she posted a video where she had tears, and she isn't replying to our texts.

Me: I'm fine. I really am.

And that is when the texts stopped. I get into one of the tour buses beds and try fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Going Back Home

Two Weeks Later

Stella's POV

Olivia says, "Hey Stella. Wake up. We are back home."

"I'm up! Just give me a moment." I say.

Olivia leaves and let's me get up. I grab my suitcase and walk to my mom's car.

Mom says, "We missed you Stella."

"Yeah right. Just take me home. I need some sleep." I say.

Mom replies, "Okay. Come on."

"I change my mind. I will walk home." I say.

Mom says, "Okay. See you later. Just don't get arrested."

"Okay Mrs. Yamada." I say.

Mom says, "You know that you need to be home at 7:00 pm."

"Yeah. So I don't miss the Yamada dinner." I say.

* * *

Olivia's POV

"Umm. I hate to ask Mrs. Yamada, but why did Stella just call you Mrs. Yamada instead of mother?" I ask.

Mrs. Yamada says, "Stella is adopted. Her real name is Stevie Nicholas. She is originally from New York, so going there must have reminded her of the family that gave her up because she was a girl."

"Oh." I say, "She was acting strange this week. Now that you mention it."

Mrs. Yamada says, "Don't tell anyone that I told you. Not even Stella."

* * *

Stella Yamada/Stevie Nicholas's POV

I go into Walgreens. I see Ray in there. I can't go in there. But you have to.

Well, here goes nothing.

I go and grab three pregnancy test. I walk up to the counter and Ray says, "What is Stella Yamada buying today?"

He looks at the tests and says, "Oh Yamada. Look at the trouble she has gone into."

"What are you doing?" I ask.

Ray asks, "Which one of your band mates is its."

"None of them. Wen has Olivia, Scott and Charlie fight over Mo and I'm the rebellious feminist." I say.

Ray says, "You know. You remind me of an old friend."

* * *

Ray's POV

"You know. You remind me of an old friend." I say.

Stella reminds me of my old friend Stevie Nicholas. Her parents died at nine and she was put in the foster care system in he wizard world. She was adopted by an ex-wizard family. The _Yamadas_.

"Stevie Nicholas." I whisper, "You're actual name is Stevie Nicholas and you are a wizard. A _Nicholas_ family wizard."

Stevie/Stella whispers, "Caleb Benedict. A _Benedict_ family wizard."

My actual name is Caleb Benedict. Ray Beech is just an alias. I am not adopted, but someone found out I was a wizard and it was either give up magic or change completely. You can guess what I choose.

"Wait. If it isn't one of the band members, then who's is it?" I ask.

Stevie/Stella asks, "I don't even know if I have one. I better go and take these tests Benedict."

* * *

Stella/Stevie's POV

"I don't even know if I have one. I better go take these tests Benedict." I say.

Ray/Caleb says, "Go take your tests."

I go to the bathroom stall and pee on all three sticks. Has anyone ever said how uncomfortable it is to pee on a stick.

Three minutes later I get three positives. I cry. I sit on a bathroom stall and cry.

I can't be pregnant. I don't even know who the father is. I am a victim. I could never love this child. It wouldn't love me. It would call me a failure.

* * *

Ray/Caleb says, "They were positive weren't they?"

I go out and nod. I fall to the floor and Ray/Caleb gives me his jacket. He says, "Do you want to go back to my house. Or your house?"

"Yours." I croak.

Ray/Caleb asks, "Okay Stevie. Should I call you Stevie or Stella?"

"St-ste-Ev-vi-vie wh-Whe-n-n we are al-ALO-alon-ne. Sh-sho-ould I c-cal-ll y-you C-Cal-leb-b or R-Ray-y?" I stutter/ask. Great. I have gone from croaking to stuttering!

Ray/Caleb says, "Caleb. Now. Was this a one night stand situation or…"

"T-th-he o-t-th-e-er." I stutter.

Caleb says, "Oh Stevie. I feel really sorry for you. I really do. Do you want to leave. Like leave this world."

"N-No-ot l-Li-Ike dy-dyi-ing if t-th-hats wh-ha-at y-you-you're-re su-sug-Essay-st-ti-ting. M-Ma-ayb-be t-to W-Wiz-Tech." I stutter.

Caleb says, "That will be great for you. But will they accept you pregnant?"

"I d-don't k-know." I say, "I h-hope s-so."

Caleb says, "We are going to Wiz-Tech together."

"B-bu-ut y-yo-ou h-have t-the s-soc-cer t-team C-Caleb." I stutter in protest.

Caleb says, "I can't leave my pregnant best friend alone."

"T-Thank y-you C-Caleb." I say.

Caleb says, "I will take you to my house and tomorrow we will go to your house. Then we will go back to my house to go through my Wiz World portal. I can get us registered."

"Y-You a-are a t-true b-best f-friend." I stutter.

Caleb says narcissistically, "I know."

Caleb puts on a cd. Ugh! Most likely Mudslide Crush! I don't know why, but I can think in coherent sentences, but I can say coherent sentences. The song that plays is More Than A Band. Caleb starts singing it.

I can't pretend to know how you feel,

But know that I'm here, know that I'm real,

Say what you want, or don't talk at all,

Not gonna let you fall

Reach for my hand,

Cause it's held out for you,

My shoulders are small,

But you can cry on them too,

Everything changes, but one thing

Is true, understand,

We'll always be more than a band

Yeah...

You used to brave the world all on your own,

Now we won't let you go, go it alone

Be who you want to be, always stand tall

Not gonna let you fall,

Reach for my hand,

Cause it's held out for you,

My shoulders are small,

But you can cry on them too,

Everything changes, but one thing

Is true, understand,

We'll always be more than a band

I never knew you could take me so far,

I've always wanted the hope that you

Are the ones...

Always be more than...

I need...

Reach for my hand,

Cause it's held out for you,

My shoulders are small,

But you can cry on them too,

Everything changes, but one thing

Is true, understand,

We'll always be more than a band

Reach for my hand,

Cause it's held out for you,

My shoulders are strong,

But you can cry on them too,

Everything changes, but one thing

Is true, understand,

We'll always be more than a band

"A-Aww. Y-You h-have L-Lemonade M-Mouth's a-album." I stutter, "D-Didn't y-you h-have s-school t-today?"

Caleb says, "I was going to buy you chocolate and roses and put them on the front door of detention."

"T-That's s-sweet." I stutter, I t-think I have control over my temporary stuttering. Do you mind if I videotape me singing She's So Gone?"

Caleb says, "As long as I can have backup."

"Deal." I say.

Insecure

In her skin

Like a puppet, a girl on a string

Broke away

Learned to fly

If you want her back, gotta let her shine

So, it looks like the joke's on you

'Cuz the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone

That's so over now

She's so gone

You won't find her around

You can look but you won't see

The girl I used to be

'Cuz she, she's so gone

Here I am

This is me

And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be

Are you shocked?

Are you mad?

That your missin' out on who I really am

Now it looks like the joke's on you

'Cuz the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone

That's so over now

She's so gone

You won't find her around

You can look but you won't see

The girl I used to be

'Cuz she, she's so gone

Away, like history,

She's so gone,

Baby this is me... Yeah...

She's so gone

That's so over now

She's so gone

You won't find her around

You can look but you won't see

The girl I used to be

'Cuz she, she's so gone

She's so gone

That's so over now

She's so gone

You won't find her around

You can look but you won't see

The girl I used to be

'Cuz she, she's so gone

She's so gone, she's so gone...

So gone, she's so gone... Gone, gone, gone.

Caleb says, "Welcome to Casa De Benedict/Beech."

"It's amazing." I say and walk in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I was gone for a while. And the short chapter. This is a short little book. Maybe three more chapters, but there will be a sequel.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Going To Wiz-Tech.

Stevie's POV

Caleb says, "Wake up Stevie. I need to take you home, so you can pack."

"Okay Caleb." I say. I get out of Caleb's bed and put on some shoes.

The ride to my house is silent. I sneak through my window and pack my clothes, my important belongings, and my Wizard Training Supplies. I better leave a note.

Dear Anyone Who Wants To Know About Me,

I will be okay. I went to Wiz-Tech. A special private school in a special place. I did not go alone. I went with my best friend. He helped me out through thick and thin. I made a mistake. I stupid little mistake. One that cost me so much. So, So much. I will struggle, sure. But I will make it. I will write to each and everyone of you.

And if you don't see Ray…

You can kinda blame me…

JK. He is with me. I had to bring my bestie along. I know what you are thinking at this moment. Ray and Stella. BFFS? This is a cruel joke. But alas it is not. And I use alas much more as Stevie. Please replace me Lemonade Mouth. I will always be a fan, but I don't know when I will be returning so don't count on me being gone for a short time. I will be gone for at least a year if all turns out well. Please don't hate me. I would rather leave knowing I impacted a life in a great way and not in a terrible way.

Please believe me when I say I didn't want to leave, but I would be discriminated by you guys and our fan number would change drastically.

I only want what is best for you, so that is why I am running away. And only select people have access to where I am going. I am already enrolled and there is no turning back.

Love

Stella.

(Stevie)

Caleb asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Just let me grab my saved money." I say.

Caleb replies, "Okay."

I grab my stuff and head to Ray's car. Goodbye Arizona.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Reactions To Stella's Disappearance

Stella's Mom's POV

I knock on Stella's door. Unlocked. Hmm. I open it and a note is in place of Stella.

Dear Anyone Who Wants To Know About Me,

I will be okay. I went to Wiz-Tech. A special private school in a special place. I did not go alone. I went with my best friend. He helped me out through thick and thin. I made a mistake. I stupid little mistake. One that cost me so much. So, So much. I will struggle, sure. But I will make it. I will write to each and everyone of you.

And if you don't see Ray…

You can kinda blame me…

JK. He is with me. I had to bring my bestie along. I know what you are thinking at this moment. Ray and Stella. BFFS? This is a cruel joke. But alas it is not. And I use alas much more as Stevie. Please replace me Lemonade Mouth. I will always be a fan, but I don't know when I will be returning so don't count on me being gone for a short time. I will be gone for at least a year if all turns out well. Please don't hate me. I would rather leave knowing I impacted a life in a great way and not in a terrible way.

Please believe me when I say I didn't want to leave, but I would be discriminated by you guys and our fan number would change drastically.

I only want what is best for you, so that is why I am running away. And only select people have access to where I am going. I am already enrolled and there is no turning back.

Love

Stella.

(Stevie)

She left. I knew something wasn't right with her. And now she is gone. Her friends should know about this.

Olivia's POV

We are practicing in detention. I guess old habits die hard you know? Stella's mom comes in and I ask, "Do you know why Stella isn't here?"

Stella's mom hands me the note and I read it out loud, "Dear Anyone Who Wants To Know About Me,

I will be okay. I went to Wiz-Tech. A special private school in a special place. I did not go alone. I went with my best friend. He helped me out through thick and thin. I made a mistake. I stupid little mistake. One that cost me so much. So, So much. I will struggle, sure. But I will make it. I will write to each and everyone of you.

And if you don't see Ray…

You can kinda blame me…

JK. He is with me. I had to bring my bestie along. I know what you are thinking at this moment. Ray and Stella. BFFS? This is a cruel joke. But alas it is not. And I use alas much more as Stevie. Please replace me Lemonade Mouth. I will always be a fan, but I don't know when I will be returning so don't count on me being gone for a short time. I will be gone for at least a year if all turns out well. Please don't hate me. I would rather leave knowing I impacted a life in a great way and not in a terrible way.

Please believe me when I say I didn't want to leave, but I would be discriminated by you guys and our fan number would change drastically.

I only want what is best for you, so that is why I am running away. And only select people have access to where I am going. I am already enrolled and there is no turning back.

Love

Stella.

(Stevie)"

Scott says, "Is this a joke? This has to be a joke. Ray would never go for Stella."

"But he would go to his childhood friend Stevie." I say.

Mo says, "So who are we replacing Stella with?"

"Nobody." Wen says, "Scott could take over Stella's position."

Charlie says, "I guess your right. She got us here. We at least should leave her spot open if she returns."

"If." Scott says.

Olivia asks, "What are we going to do without her?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Birth of Alexandra Stella Stevie Russo (Yamada/Nicholas)

NINE MONTHS LATER

Stevie's POV

I wake up and there is a stream of water running down my leg. I call Caleb.

Me: Caleb! Caleb! IThinkMyWaterJustBroke! Hurry!

Caleb: Breathe Stevie. Breathe. I will be there in three minutes.

Me: Okay!

Three minutes later Caleb and a Wizard World Ambulance are here. I am being taken to a hospital.

AT THE HOSPITAL

"Are you okay?" Caleb asks, "Do you need anything?"

"A lemonade." I say.

Caleb says, "You make jokes I the worst of times."

"It's my ahh!" I say.

Caleb says, "Breathe Stevie. Breathe. Deep breaths."

"Okay." I say.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Caleb's POV

I go to get Stevie another lemonade and the doctor are rushing into her room. I ask panicking, "Where is she! What is wrong?"

"The baby is flipped. We are having an emergency C-section. Stay out here please." The nurse says. I hold our Lemonades and pace around.

The nurse says, "You can come in Mr. Benedict."

I go in and Stevie is holding her. I ask, " What is her name?"

"Alexandra Stella Stevie Nicholas/Yamada. I'm putting her up for adoption though." Stevie replies.

I respond, "Fair. Fair. Are we going to return to the Human World?"

"Yeah. My mom knows I'm coming home. Are you coming?" Stevie asks.

I ask, "Why wouldn't I?"


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue: Going Back Home

ONE WEEK LATER

Stevie's POV

I breathe. It's now or never. I knock on the door. My mom opens it and pulls me into a hug. I say, "I didn't know you missed me that much."

"I missed you everyday. You have school today. You need to go." My mom says.

I ask, "Seriously?"

"Yep. Shouldn't ran away from home Stevie." My mom says.

I put a hoodie on and go to school. My mom handed me a schedule and look. Music first hour. I go to class and the teacher says, "Take your hoodie off."

I take my hoodie off slowly and my band mates say,"Stella!"

Olivia asks, "Why did you leave?"

Mo asks, "Where did you go?"

Charlie asks, "Did Ray kidnap you?"

Caleb says, "She asked me to come along. I didn't kidnap her."

Scott goes up to his friend ask slaps him. He asks, "Where. Were. You."

"At a boarding school in New York. And I left for family issues." I say.

Wen asks, "And you took Ray with you?"

"Yep." Caleb says, "And she is probably tired and wants a lemonade. She said the thing she would miss the most was Lemonade Mouth and the lemonade."

We talk and catch up. In Detention that afternoon.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Hoped you liked. I wrote this for me then decided to publish it.**


End file.
